Hell Above
by Dave Elizabeth Strider
Summary: Ciel, an orphan, feeling pulled to the Big City, he moves with his 'family' and discovers many dark but beautiful things lurk there. Tag's, #Seb/Ciel, #Slow burn, #Drunk!ciel, #its or like one chapter but thought I should mention it #some bard/mey in here, but kinda the side couple


Ciel POV

All my life I was lost to the crowds, to small to notice or care about. But now, now, I make sure they see me.

~X~X~X~X~X~

I was a small child, to be frank. Always more interested in books the people.

I grow up with my parents intel I was about...six. After the...accident, I went to live with my aunt, but several moths later she was killed in a bank robbery. With no living relatives left I was placed in the foster care system. I went to many homes where I lived a hard life. Lived with drug attics, drunks, thieves, murders even. So far from the warm house and family I had for my young years, but was ripped from me. When I was twelve I ran away. I was dragged back several time, intel finally at the age of sixteen, I fell off the grid. They could no longer find me. I lived in abandon building, were I found a group of run aways, all either from the foster system or messed up homes. I fell in the group and we took care of each other. I finally had a family after years of solitude.

I had been with the group of kids for five months when one night we all agreed that it would help if we all had jobs. Bard as the oldest at almost 18 got a job first as a chef. Mey-rin got a job second at a salon , but dint last long because of her poor vision. So she stayed "home" and kept things clean while us guys were away at work. It was the Finny that got a job third ,even though he was the youngest, at a garden secretary, he loved it there. He told me all the time about the beautiful white roses and chirping birds. I wish I found a job like that, but of course I did not. I was the third oldest at 16 and a half, and ended up working as a cashier at a McDonald. No job seemed to suit me, like Bard's or Finny. Or even Mey-rin who found joy in decorating the house with things she picked up at GoodWill.

On one cool evening in September I had a sudden urge to leave, so I talk to my family about it. We all sat at the small square table with the mismatched chairs and dug into the leftover potatoes. It was great, Mey-rin had mixed cheese , ranch ,and a bit of ham into the heated potatoes to make a gooey delicious mess. I dint know how to state saying what needed to be said. We all knew we need to move one. We can't live in this rundown place forever. I stared at Mey-rins small black lip ring that rested in the middle of her rose lips. I remember the day she got it and that same day had the most awkward conversation in my life, all in the same day.

She had come home with it, of course non of us were mad. We all looked and admired it, but Bard simply could not keep from making jokes. But he knew that Mey-rin might cry if he made jokes at her expense, so it was up to my to take the blow for her...apparently.

"It is truly a lovely peircin' Mey-rin" he said sweetly, then a wicked smile come over his face" Don't you like it Ciel?"

"Yes, of course" I answered at once. It was truly a fine pick, the dark metal against her pale skin.

"Haha, knew you would boy" he road with laughed as his heavy hand came down on my thin back. Trying not to fall over from the blow I managed to squeak out

"What is that supposed to mean, Bard?"

His bright eyes flicked from Mey-rin to me again, a soft smile gracing his gruff jaw. His eyes and smile seemed to say, 'Its all right, I know'

At once I knew what he was implying. How could he! A deep scarlet blush came over my cheeks that put Mey-rin to shame. I can't believe he could think such things! She's partially my mother!

"Ciel are you all right?" asked finny, who had intel this point remained quiet, simply studying her new stud. I did not even hear Finny over the roar of blood in my ears.

"I never felt such things bard! How could you!" I yelled at him, small fists bawled at my side, my whole head and shoulders burning from embarrassment. Both Finny and Mey-rin looked at each other.

"Sor-rry-y, Ciel, I j-just t-though-t-t..." His usually strong voice was broken and faltered, his cheeks ablaze.

"Just because she's a girl does not mean anything Bard! God!" I shouted, my anger building and burning.

Finny face was till lost and confuse but Mey-rin must have followed because her own face joined our little blush club. "Cie-e-e-e-e-e-e-el-l-l-l" she started stammering so hard I did not, intel later realize she was saying my name

"I would much prefer Finny over Mey-rin!"

I did NOT mean for the last part slip out, as like ever.

I never voice this fact to anyone, ever. I never even said aloud. It was always simply a though I mulled over at night when I could not sleep, so always. But now, face with this predicament, I must say, I am more than ready to make it know.

"What?" they all said softly in unison.

"I-I..." I had no idea what to say, all of their eyes staring hard at me, I was lost

I let out a soft laugh, that day long past and the predicament forgot. It had taken awhile but they all came around. Non of them thought it was wrong but Finny truly felt awkward about it sometimes, seeing as once we had shared a bed.

Mey-rin looked way from Bards, and Finnys, conversation and looked at my smile"What is it Ciel?" she asked curiously. I told her, that I remember the day she got her lip piecing and she blushed, causing me to laugh more. Witch in turn caused her to laugh, so Bard and Finny looked over at us and once they found out why they joined in the enjoyment of old, but shared, memoirs.

For a moment I though, maybe we dint need to leave, maybe we can stay here together. But we do, we all need move on, this is just a stage. More or less. I still don't know how to ask or tell or talk about any of it. How do yo tell your family you can't stay, that you want to leave? How do you tell your onl family you want to take them away from the happy life's and move far way?

Finnys bright laughs pulled me from my dark thoughts, it was always the best cure for the blues. At first I could not figure out why. Then Mey-rin returned, when she left I have no clue, and with her a bottle of sweet cherries. The bright juice and stemmed fruit always maybe me smile. As a family we could not afford much but we always got a bottle when ever we could.

Mey-rin opened the half-full bottle and grabbed one by the stem, lifting it out. She plucked the bright fruit from the stem and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. At this point Finny was practically vibrating in his seat. I don't know why he found this so amusing but it got him hyped up every time.

Once she had finished the cherry she stuck the long stem in her mouth and swished it around, a moment later she pulled it out of her mouth. The stem had been tight into a little knot.

Finny clapped and let out a little yelp of joy much like a puppy would do. I was quiet adorable to be honest. For the next half hour Mey-rin made cherrystem knots and we munched on the sweet fruit. Once the plates had been washed and the table cleaned we all started to get ready for bed. Bard, Finny, and I sat at the recliner and old coach set by the kitchen while Mey-rin finished in the kitchen. Sence it was an abandon building it was basically one big room. It had one ben an office building, a lot of cubical walls had ben left along with a few desks a lot of paper and cardboard. We had it set up with curtains and temporary walls, to give a sence of space. The kitchen was in the corner with a single cubical wall between it and the had three counters put together, it had one been the employ break room. A hot plate microwave and mini fridge made it up along with a small table and mismatched chairs. The living room was the main floor space, the building wasnt large so beside the livingroom and kitchen we only had two bedrooms, one me and finny shared with a shared side table and one Mey-rin and Bard shared that was large than me and Finnys room and also separated by a curtain to give Mey-rin some privacy. In the living room we had one coach and two recliners. One was fallen to pieces, and the other one wasn't much better. A single coffee table that would wabble so much every time something so much as touched, it was like a leaf in the breeze. For while every time it would wobbly we would all freeze and hold our breath, but after a while we start moving again but with a gentle step around the unstable piece of wood. The table held a few books and magazines but that was it, so it wasent a big deal if it fell but it would be rather loud and we would be out a coffee table.

Mey-rin come in with a pack of new candle and set to work lighting them around the room. We dint usually have electricity, even the mini fridge had a hand crank generator that Bard had. He had taken it with him when he ran away, said his dad was military freak and made him use one. Thank god to, it was very helpful. We would sit and read old storeys and books till the sun went all the way down, but tonight I need to speak.

"Hay, Bard do you ever think of leaving here, and going somewhere else?" Wow, way to deadpan that Ciel, I mentally scolded myself

For a moment he was quiet, thinking it over"Not really put any thought to it ciel, but sometimes I think about goin' in the service"

It stunned me for a moment then I thought, duh, Bard is the perfect army guy. He would do his country proud. But that thought dint make me any happier, without him Finny, Mey-rin and I might not survive, his the man of the house after all.

"But don't worry guys, I wont be leaving anytime soon" he smiled, I guess that was supposed to be reassuring, but for some reason it wasnt. All of this talk about leaving was making me twitchy, I really needed to get this off my chest.

"Do you want to, though?" I ask softly not looking at any of them, twisting and popping my knuckles due to nerves

"Like I said I haven't really put any though in to it Ciel..." looked stunned, which I guess was not to surprising, I dint usually talk lot, or about this

"But you could, leave I mean...And I was just thinking maybe, you could...Mabye we could move, or something..." I spilled my guts quick, like band-aid, once the words were out I clamped my mouth shut, and studied the trashed shoes that still were some how on my feet.

"Do-o you wan-t-t..to mov-ve, Ciel?" stammered Mey-rin. her cheeks pale for once, shocked right of blushing. Well that's new.

I dint know what it say to them, they where my family, and I was supposed to put them first. But this feeling, this deep curing pulsing feeling that I could no longer live the simple quiet life, and as my family I needed to let them know.

"Yes" ,my voice was shaky, but with a volume I normally would never use.

They all stared at me for a moment before Finny burst out laughing "Oh my gosh I thought you would never say something!" he giggled in joy, his thin arms wrapped around his equally thin waist trying to slow the laughing but failing horribly. Bard, Mey-rin, and I all stared at him like he lost his marbles and maybe he had, he wasn't exactly normal. After a while the giggles subsided and he looked at us one by on, realizing that non of us were laughing. His checks blazed scarlet of we continued to stare, his eyes fixed on the dirty floor

"Finny" Mey-rin started slowly, "what was that?"

"Ummm nothing, I don't know...what your, talking...about" he mumbled his eyes still fied on the floor

"Come on Finny, what was so funny" asked Bard his rough voice confused and a little annoyed.

"WelllCielhasbeenlookingattheroadoutoftownandiwaswonderingifhewasgoingtotellyouguyshewantedtoleave,soijustwassohappywhenhedid, I couldn'thelpmyself" He rushed his word, jumbled together and only toke a breath at the ed when he was almost finished

Both Bard and Mey-Rin look even more confused, but I know what he said. He had seen me starting at the road's out-of-town and knew what I was thinking patently which was a little weird. I blushed embarrassed that it had been so obviously.  
""Finny slow down

"My point is, that I had a feeling Ciel would say something like that, and it was funny...to me" he seemed to having trouble with word, which frankly was usually Mey-rins domain.

We sat there for a moment longer with our jaws open before Bard snapped out of it. "Can we please get back on point guys? Don't we have a move to be packing for?"

:Wait, you want to go?" I asked trying desperately to keep the unbound joy out of my already high childlike voice. "Well ya course, see, I think it's not half bad idea ya got there" he replied a big grin painting his stubble jaw.

_We going to New York_, my brain thought out, each word like a promise. No I really couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Hope you enjoy this first chapter of many more shitty chapters to come!

Fwwwe! its so hard wrighting diologe for four-mother-fuckin- people jeeez

-Dave


End file.
